Yian Kut-Ku Ecology
Disclaimer: This is merely a plausible explanation for the monster(s) in this article, and should not be considered canon. In-Game Information A bird wyvern with a huge beak and large ears that splay open when it is angered. With its sensitive hearing it dislikes loud noises. It is smaller but faster than other wyverns. It has the ability to use fireballs. Taxonomy The "poster child" of the Bird Wyvern family, Yian Kut-Ku is easily the most recognizable of all bird wyverns. Bird Wyverns have lightweight frames, hollow bones, and typicially have large beaks. They are very fast on ground, and competent fliers in the air. Yian Kut-Ku closely resembles its greater cousin, "Yian Garuga". The Bird Wyvern is often described to run and peck like a chicken, look somewhat like a parrot, and sound somewhat like a horse. It is the smallest of the Non-Theropd Bird Wyverns falling in a little shorter than a Qurupeco. Habitat Range The Yian Kut-Ku often nests in the Jungle, favoring its warm climate and abundance of small prey over that of larger territories, where stronger enemies and fewer small prey roam. This has aptly earned the creature the title of "Jungle Menace", where it is often the largest and strongest creature in the area, unless a Daimyo Hermitaur or a Congalala is around. The Yian Kut-Ku can also frequently be seen in the Forest & Hills, as well as the Swamps.Daimyo Hermitaur This would further indicate that most Kut-Kus prefer warmer climates, where smaller prey, and water, can be frequently found. They also are seen in the Volcano in the 2 star Guild Quest the "Leaders of the Ioprey" on Monster Hunter Freedom. The Yian Kut-Ku (unfortunately) share a preference for many of the same nesting grounds that larger wyverns, such as the Rathalos, also like, and are eventually forced from their homes when a stronger wyvern is searching for new territory. This would explain why Yian Kut-Ku are often found wandering aimlessly, and display little territorial nature, as opposed to other wyverns. Ecological Niche Kut-Ku is very small for a Bird Wyvern. In fact, on occasion, a very small specimen can be spotted, although these may in fact be Kut-Ku fledglings forced from their nest. Because of its small size, the Kut Ku cannot handle larger predators, and often may become food in turn for larger wyverns. The Yian Kut-Ku isn't the most graceful of hunters; when charging prey it uses a wobbly, so-called 'chicken run', in which it rushes at its prey or enemy, and launches fire balls from left to right. Often it must battle for its food, as packs of "Raptor-Prey" will often challenge it for food. Velociprey packs will often ambush a Kut-Ku that has killed a monster, and attempt to steal its prey. The Kut-Ku, however, will fight back. The creature has a loud roar, which it utilizes in order to frighten off smaller creatures, before making good use of its abilty to spit out fire balls. Biological Adaptations The Yian Kut-Ku can fly, which is a major advantage over lesser prey monsters and other terrestrial enemies. Its not a very adept in the air when compared to other wyverns however, although it can fly well enough to ambush unsuspecting victims, and escape slower predators. The Yian Kut-Ku can hurl large fireballs, and, although these are effective at killing weak prey such as the Kelbi, they do little to deter experienced hunters and larger, more powerful, wyverns. The Yian Kut-Ku possesses a very large and sturdy beak used to crush its prey, as well as aid in tearing off large hunks of meat. Their jaws contain no teeth, and due to their inability to chew food, the Kut Ku must swallow multiple small-to-medium sized stones to aid in its digestion by pulverizing the food in its gizzard. Occasionally this can form a special kind of stone or even a jewel, depending on the size and age of the Kut Ku in question. During the breeding season, if two Kut-Ku's meet, they will "talk" using squarks and chirps. If, when they are communicating, they discover that one is male and the other female, they will fly off to a safe area where they mate, and the female lays her eggs. The eggs will hatch in 6-9 months, unless they get broken or are eaten by predators. Behavior A somewhat temperamental wyvern, and rather dim-witted compared to stronger Bird Wyverns such as the Gypceros and Hypnocatrice. A Yian Kut-Ku will attack most hunters and humans on sight, although this is often not a wise decision on the Kut Ku's part. The Yian Kut-Ku is relatively low on the predatory food chain, about level with Velociprey packs. As a result, the Yian Kut-Ku will often try to make itself appear bigger than it really is; by spreading its wings and flaring out its ears, while shrieking out a loud roar. When confronted by larger enemies, the Yian Kut-Ku will attempt to flee before it damages its fragile wing bones, as a crippled Kut-Ku will not last long in the wild where hungry Velociprey are constantly on the lookout for an easy meal. Category:Monster Ecology